Bomba de color
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Porque cuando Ginny entra al 'mejor' equipo de Quidditch, sus hermanos tienen que hacer 'algo' para celebrarlo.


**Bomba de color**

**Sumario: **Porque cuando Ginny entra al 'mejor' equipo de Quidditch, sus hermanos tienen que hacer 'algo' para celebrarlo.

**Género: **Family.

**Claves: **AU! Los Weasley siendo _Weasleys. _Saliéndose por completo del canon e ignorándolo.

**Disclaimer: **Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con mundos ya inventados y personajes que todos amamos.

Este fic participa del Reto #5: _"La suerte de las relaciones" _del foro** "Un Pequeño Rincón"**

¡Me tocó hermanos/as!

* * *

**Bomba de color**

Ginny iba a matarlos.

No, si los mataba, era obvio que su madre se enojaría con ella, así que no era una opción.

Iba a arrojarles un _mocomurciélago_, combinado con un _escupebabosas_, y después un _petrificus totalus, _que no los dejase ni reaccionar, y entonces-

_No_. Probablemente _sí_ iba a matarlos.

Todas las maldiciones de su repertorio no iban a ser suficientes para lo que _ellos _hicieron en esa ocasión; no, al menos, cuando cada centímetro de su habitación estaba cubierto de una pegajosa sustancia verde oscura y dorada en cuanto entró, dispuesta a recoger su ropa, y tomar un largo y bien merecido baño, antes de salir. Por supuesto que nada podía ser tan fácil en La Madriguera, con _ellos _de visita por el verano.

Azotó la puerta de la habitación al salir. Atravesó el pasillo con zancadas firmes y estuvo a punto de bajar los escalones de dos en dos, incluso sin darse cuenta, sólo para llegar pronto a la cocina y dar con _ellos, _para hacerlos pagar por el más reciente de sus desastres.

Uno pensaría que, cuando su hermanita entraba a las _Arpías de Holyhead,_ el equipo más _importante_ de la liga de Quidditch del momento, lo mínimo que _ellos _podían hacer era comportarse como magos civilizados, y no causar un enorme desastre mientras ella no estaba. Pero-

_Ahí. _Otra explosión. Ginny pasó de la ardiente rabia a una irremediable resignación de que sería ella, al fin y al cabo, quien tuviese que ponerse a aplicar los encantamientos de limpieza por toda La Madriguera, porque a _ellos _nunca les dio por intentar memorizarlos.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina, lista para arremeter contra el primero en que posase los ojos, o todos a la vez, si se los encontraba. Manos en la cadera, barbilla en alto, ojos entrecerrados.

Sin embargo, su pose no tardó en ser arruinada.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Felicidades, Gin! —Gritaron tres voces muy diferentes. _Fred, George, Ron._

—¡Esperamos que te haya ido bien en tu primer entrenamiento con las Arpías! —Soltaron otros dos. _Bill, Charlie._

—Felicidades —Canturreó el último. _Percy_.

Las Arpías utilizaban el verde oscuro y el dorado en el uniforme, unas garras afiladas como logo. La sustancia pegajosa y no identificable que halló en su habitación, estaba allí también; regada por doquier, impregnando cada parte de la cocina. Convertía el espacio en un monstruoso estandarte del equipo de Quidditch, con el dibujo irregular en el centro, y sus hermanos mayores (_a excepción de Percy, el pulcro y perfecto Percy_), estaban salpicados de la pintura mágica.

Había brazos en alto, sonrisas, varitas que soltaban destellos a manera de celebración.

Ginny todavía pensaba que era un caos. La pintura tenía una textura anormal, la imitación del logo de las Arpías era horrenda. Era más que seguro que sería ella quien tuviese que acomodar aquel desastre.

Mas no podía seguir enojada así.

_Ellos _podían ser unos idiotas. _Ellos _podían ser _demasiados, _podían ser desordenados, estresantes, agotadores, ¿y ya dijo que eran tan, _tan _idiotas?

_Ellos _también fueron los que se abalanzaron sobre la Cazadora más joven que había tenido la liga en la última década, para abrazarla, zarandearla, cargarla, y darle lo que _ellos _consideraban una 'felicitación apropiada'.

Ginny tendría incluso el cabello manchado de pintura cuando _ellos _se hubiesen calmado, Bill pedía que les contase cómo fue el entrenamiento. Y sí, en definitiva, haber crecido con _ellos _podía ser molesto.

Pero ella no podría haber deseado nada diferente.

* * *

**Tengo que reconocer que me salí del todo de mis temas usuales, ¡pero, hey, que no quedó mal tampoco!**

**Un poco de **_**Family **_**y las Comadrejas nunca cae mal, según yo ¿?**

**Como dice arriba, esto pertenece al reto de julio del foro **_**"Un Pequeño Rincón" **_**(donde tienen ideas muy interesantes, les recomiendo que le echen un vistazo si les gustan estas cosas).**

**No tuve tiempo de hacer un reto que me hubiese gustado con la temática de salida del closet, y luego me presentaron este, y mi mente cantaba **_**"¡clan Weasley, clan Weasley! ¡Comadrejas, Comadrejas!" **_**y yo no pude evitarlo ¿? Ese es el resumen de la creación de esto, jajaja.**

**¡Dentro de unos días vendrá historia nueva, calma!**

**Y como siempre, gracias por leer ;)**


End file.
